Uchiha Familiar
by Spinzaku16
Summary: After Deciding that he wants a life of peace. Sasuke is summoned by Louise. With the runes on his hands messing up his chakara system, he has a drop in power. But even then, he will show all of those aristocrats the true power of Uchiha!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, Spinzaku here. This is my first atempt at a Fanfiction so be at least slightly gentle.  
Reviews,Shoutouts,tips, and good criticism is excepted. Flames will be ignored.(But it will still hurt my soul if you can live with that. I had been watching FOZ eariler and as I watched, I saw that Saito was a weakass pervert. I wanted to give Louise a very powerful Familiar. Sasuke. Of course Sasuke throughout the story Sasuke is trying to be a much nicer person. Don't worry, it will be explained.

"Chapter 1-Sasuke's change/Louise's success-failure

Sasuke Uchiha stood out in front of the ocean, thinking about his brother who had sacrificed everything for him. Itatchi had fooled him to the very end, making him believe that he had been an insane psycho that wanted to steal his eyes. In truth, he had been a double agent that took hate in the face of love, dishonor in the face of honor. Even then, Itatchi died with a smile on his face. Tears streamed down Sasuke's face, he had murdered his best friend. He had killed Itatchi, that maenad that….He had obtained Mangekyo Sharingan.

"The hebi has been disbanded as of now. I have decided to live my life peacefully, that's what Itatchi would have wanted. Not in Konoha, of course. I just want to live as long and peacefully as possibly. Do whatever you want to do, just try not to get into too much trouble." Sasuke smiled ruefully back at them. Each of his old team smiled back at him.  
Do whatever ya want." Suigestu turned around and started walking away.

"Stay safe, Sasuke." Jugo turned around and walked away in a different direction then Suigestu.

"If that's your decision Sasuke I don't have the right to change your mind." Tobi/Madara said walking towards Kami knows where.

Karin just left without a word. It was better this way, he didn't want to hurt Karin, he really didn't. Having ties to his past would lead to bad things in his future. He had only one more visit to make.

OoOoOoOoOo

Luckily and surprisingly, Itatchi's body was where it had been left. Sasuke carefully turned the body over and looked at his brother's face. Don't worry brother, you will be very missed by me. I'll see to your getting a proper burial.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke place the log over the mound in the ground. He was standing at the place he had disbanded the Hebi. He decided to bury Itatchi here, just because it was so beautiful. Sasuke took a seat on the rocks right next to his brother's grave. Without his clan's scrolls he would never know the true powers of his new set of eyes. It was okay though, he wouldn't go blind as Itatchi had almost had. Sasuke looked down at the water and activated his Mangekyo. It wasn't a six point star anymore, it was a ten point star and in each different point was a black circle. Red veins went through the white of his eyes as well. He deactivated it to its normal mature Sharingan, and then deactivated it to his normal black eyes.

The only thing left to find out was, where to go? What place would accept him? He had contemplated going back to Konoha for awhile until he saw the bingo book. He was a nuke-nin to Konoha. He couldn't go back there? As he was thinking about all of this, he didn't notice a pentagon shaped seal appear under him. He didn't notice until he started to sink into the ground. As he struggled, he only sank faster. Sasuke quickly activated his new Mangekyo, trying to find some way to escape the strange seal. He only sank faster. No, this couldn't happen, not yet, he didn't want to die, or whatever this was doing to him. He activated his chidori on instinct, trying desperately to get out. Only seconds later, he sank completely in.

OoOoOoOoOo

"At last, today is the summoning ceremony. While this is your first test as 2nd years, it is also a holy first meeting with your life long familiar." Spoke a man looking at the group of children before him. All of the students were nervous about what they would summon, but none so as Louise De La Vallire. The small flat-chested pinket was absolutely horrible at magic. Everyone called her Louise the Zero. She was nervous as hell about what she would summon; she would be mortified if she summoned something that would make all the other children laugh at her. A girl named Kirche walked up to her and said.

The class was standing outside next to the castle getting ready to summon their familiars. The man who was talking to them, Mr. Colbert, was wearing a blue robe and he was holding a staff. While he explained how important this ritual was, the students were growing anxious.

"Well won't this be exciting? Can't wait to see what you summon." Kirche egged her on most of the time. (Won't bother describing her)

As Louise watched people make their summons, she grew more and more nervous. Someone had summoned a bear-bug, a girl named Montermoncey summoned a frog, a boy nammed Guiche summoned a mole looking thing, a girl named Tabithia summoned a dragon, even Kirche had summoned a Salemander.

"Is that all, has everybody finished?" Mr. Colbert yelled at the group.

"No, Louie hasn't gone." Kirche yelled out. Everyone snickered as she stepped up.

"Oh, alright Louise, go ahead and start the summoning." Mr. Colbert told her stepping away to give her space, while the other kids backed up to keep from blowing to pieces.

Louise was nevous as hell. What if she skrewed up? The students would make fun of her again. She just had to summon something great.

"Come on Louise, ya scared?" Kirche yelled out to her while petting her new salamander.

"Shut Up!" Louise yelled back.

"It'll probably be another explosion." Guiche, the curley blond haired boy whispered to the girl, Montermoncey. "But don't worry love, I will protect you." Guiche told her putting a rose that came out of nowhere into his mouth.

"Please hurry Miss Vallire, we don't have all day." Mr. Colbert said from the group of kids.

"Hai." Louise whispered.

" TO MY SERVANT THAT EXSISTS SOMEWHERE IN THE UNIVERSE! TO THE HOLY BEAUTIFUL, AND ABOVE ALL MOST POWERFUL FAMILIAR! I APPEAL TO YOU FROM MY HEART AS I CHANT! ANSWER MY GUIDENCE!" Louise shouted out her chant with great dignity. As she finished she pointed her wound foreword when…

BOOM

The students ducked down and covered their heads when an explosion from Louise accured.

"As expected." Guiche stated.

"Of course it came to this. Wait, whats that?" Kirche asked to no one when a figure's shadow stood up in the dust.

"Is that a human?"

"No way."

"Of couse it's a human. She's Louise the Zero!"

At the last comment, everyone began to laugh. To them, it was just to much. They knew she had zero succes rate and this just added to their claims.

"Theres no way, this is impossible!" A human Louise thaught. This was worse than anything she could have imagend.

OoOoOoOoOo

After the dust settled on the field. The group looked at the figure before them. A boy about 17 years old was standing there looking at them with an expression of shock, confusion, anger, and something else. He had black hair that was slightly spiked in the back. He wore a white short-sleeved, high-colored, shirt with a red and white fan on the back. The shirt was tucked in tightly in his pants. (Not sure how to describe pants?) He had a purple rope tied around his waist with a sword on the back. The sword was long but small, and it was a light black. He had open toed shoes with shin-guards. He also had some type of glove on both of his hands that went up about half way to his elbow. (Hope I described Sasuke well)

"Ugh, where the hell am I? Where is this place?" Sasuke looked at all of the students, trying desperatly to not show the anger, confusion, and loathing he felt right now. That strange seal had sucked him in, and he had come out here. He continued to look at the group of children before him. They all seemed about his age, and they all wore the same outfit. Everyone wore a button up white shirt with a cloak strapped by a pendant with a five point star on it. He wondered where he was.

"Where the hell am I?" Sasuke looked at the adult standing a little way away. All of the students began to laugh at the weird noises the human was saying.

"He's clearly a commoner. I mean, just look at him." Kirche yelled out while everyone laughed at Louise, who was blushing like mad.

" Mr. Colbert, can I please summon again?" Louise begged the man who only shook his head.

"The summoning is sacred. You have to finish the ritual."

"But-"

"No buts, now hurry up and finish so we can leave.

Louise blushed. All of the other students snickered and laughed at her while she aproached the strange man. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the small pink haired girl that was approaching him. He may be low on chakra after his battle with Itatchi, but did they really think that this pathetic girl could take him? He gussed he shouldn't judge a book by it's cover considering the pucnch most kunochi had. He decided to just keep his guard up.

When Louise reached him she tried to pull him down. Only for him to take a step back.

"Hold still. You better be greatful, a commoner wouldn't recieve this honor an a lifetime." She grabbed his shoulders and brought him down to his height, she went up to about his chest. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and was about to plundge it into her heart. Before she kissed him. On the lips. He was so suprised that he dropped the kunai. His eyes were wide with suprise. Ever since he had left Konoha, he hadn't thought about girls(or boys). But the sensation of the small girls strawberry lips on his felt real good.

As the girl drew back, a faint blush on her cheeks, she turned around and addressed the man.

"Alright, the ritual is complete." Louise said to Colbert. He nodded his head and he then looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke was looking at his hand with anger and hate. Strange runes were shaping, no, carving into his skin. It burned, it burned like when the snake bastard had put the curse mark on his neck. The worst part was that all of his remainding chakra was being absorbed into the runes.

"What the hell did you do to me!"Sasuke yelled at the pinket who took three steps back from the angry boy. As Sasuke started to feel the last of his chakra being consumed by the runes, his vision faded, and he slipped into uncounciousness.

OoOoOoOoOo

How was it. Was it good, bad, needs work? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke groaned as he blinked his eyes a couple times. He felt horrible. His entire body ached, and the dream he had just had made him uneasy. He hadn't dreamed that since he had made himself forget about his old teammates. Forget it, he told himself. He didn't need that on his mind right now. He was in a unfamiliar area, he needed to assess the situation. He had fallen though some kind of seal. Then he had been surrounded by kids his age, but they looked like harmless civilians. Looks could be deceiving he knew, but he didn't kill when he didn't have to. It just wasn't right. Then that small pink haired girl approached him and she, she, kissed him. The thought mad him blush madly. His first kiss had been an accident when Naruto fell over. But this girl had deliberately kissed him, and he had tried to gut her, but she reached his lips before he had reached her stomach.

As Sasuke sat up, he noticed that his sword wasn't on his person, and his hands were tied up(rather poorly he might add).

"Seems that your awake. I've sucked it up and decided to make you my familiar. You should be grateful." The pink haired girl sat up from her desk and looked down at him. Sasuke couldn't understand a thing she was saying. She just looked down at him when he said.

"I can't understand what your saying, girl." Sasuke said glaring up at her. The girl recoiled for a second before glaring back at him.

"Don't look at your master like that, and stop saying nonsense."She commanded the Uchiha.

"I still don't understand what you're saying." Sasuke replied getting ready to just get up and leave. But when he tried to gather his chakra, it was chaotic. Like all his chakra was gathered in his hand and wouldn't come out. So it continued like this until Louise snapped.

"Why couldn't I summon something cool like a griffin, or a dragon? UGH. Wasn't there a silence spell I learned last year?" She said pulling out her wand as she chanted. She suddenly pointed the wand at Sasuke and yelled, "SILENCE."

Boom

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke sat back up from where he had fallen down. He looked at the girl like she was crazy. That explosion wasn't as deadly as Deidara's, but it was as surprising as hell. If she could control that, she would be deadly. Pray to Kami she doesn't think that's art.

"Cough, Cough. Aww man. It blew up again." The pinket complained.

"Again?"Questioned Sasuke.

"Yeah, again. Wait I understand you!" Louise was currently standing up and knocking the dust off of her shoulder. A look of surprise was evident on her face. So the strange boy understood her now. How strange, considering she was trying to shut him up, but this worked as well. When the boy had passed out after the ritual, and after Guiche had brought him up to her room using levitation, she had thought it a good idea to remove his sword and tie him up. Now that they could understand each other, they could clear up some misunderstandings.

"Good now that we understand each other, I have some questions for you. Who are you, where am I, why am I here, and where is my sword?" Louise listened to him ask each of his questions and mentally coming up with an answer to each in her head before saying, "My name is Louise Blanc De La Vallire, you are at Tristan Magic Academy for Nobles like myself, and you are here because when I tried to summon my familiar I summoned you. Now as for your sword, you won't be needing to know where it is, as your master I get to regulate what you do, say, eat, and whether you are allowed to carry a weapon or not. And for the services you are doing for me you won't need a sword." Louise finished. Her back was to him, so when she turned around she finally noticed the glare and the Killing Intent aimed directly at her. It was almost enough to make the little pinket crap her silk panties, although her arrogance won through and she regained her composer to glare right back at him. This surprised Sasuke. He had to give her credit for that little gesture, but he was still pissed.

"You won't look at your master that way; a familiar should treat their master with respect. You could start by telling me your name commoner." Louise looked down at him but somehow had her noise up all noble like. It almost made Sasuke gag. He hated people with nobility. They were most of the time born into a rich family and never did anything to _really_ earn anyone's respect.

"My names Sasuke Uchiha and I'll look at you however I want you brat. What makes you think I'm willingly going to be your little servant? There's no way in hell. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll leave." Sasuke stood up brought his hands up stretching, while the rope harmlessly fell to the ground. Louise was flabbergasted; she hadn't seen him even trying to undo the rope. And to think that he said he would leave, he wouldn't leave without his sword though. Louise thought smugly.

"Ja Ne" She heard from the door. She looked and saw Sasuke in the crack, holding his sword, smirking, and closing the door. She looked to her dresser and one compartment open where she had hid his sword.

"He ran away. My familiar ran away! Are kidding me!" She yelled as she burst out of her room running after Sasuke.

Sasuke strapped his sword the rope and proceeded to walk hastily down the stairs. He wasn't too worried about being cautious, as his captor had said this was a school. He had no proof though that she wasn't lying so he kept his guard up. As he walked down the stairs into a hall he saw two kids around his age flirting with another. One had curly blond hair and wore a similar outfit to what Louise had worn except he had pants instead of a skirt. The other figure had strait brown hair and her clothes were the same as Louise except her cloak was brown, not black. Sasuke just continued to walk as he heard the blond one say I cannot lie to your eyes. Sasuke rolled _his_ eyes, what a cheesy comment. His old clueless fan-girls could make better pick up lines than that. But the girl seemed flattered by it anyhow. As he passed the two of them, the blond one noticed him and spoke out.

"Halt commoner. You owe me an apology. Did you know I had to carry you all the way to Zero's room? It's also rude not to state your name." The blond smirked at him while taking a rose out of smilingly nowhere. The candle lights flickered and the temperature degrees dropped significantly. The girl shuddered, but Guiche's thick head didn't process it.

"I thank you for your help. But. I did not state my name because you were busy. And I'm sure that if I had interrupted you, you would have also called it "rude". Again, I thank you for your assistance. But Sorry your just not worth wasting my name on." Sasuke finished impassive and turning around. Guiche watched as he headed down the second flight of stairs and out of sight before saying. "So rude."

Louise came barreling down the stone stairs to see Guiche and a first year looking down the hall. Guiche looked annoyed and the first year looked scarred stiff.

"Have you seen my familiar?"

"Yes he just went down that hallway." Guiche informed her as he noticed the sweat on her brow.  
"Why are you all sweaty Zero?" Guiche asked mildly concerned.

"I just ran all the way here from my room. He ran away."

"Your familiar ran away from you? Ha, just what I expect from Louise the Zero."

"Will you just shut up and help me catch him!"

"Alright, I'll help. I couldn't be called a noble if I left a lady in need."

"Hurry up."

"Sorry to leave you here by yourself. But I'll see you later tonight, in my dreams." Guiche said all that with a rose in his mouth while the girl blushed. Louise just rolled her eyes.

Sasuke continued down the tower until he reached a kind of circular room with a fountain in the middle. Again there were two people flirting, and again he failed to go unnoticed.

"Hey look its Zero's familiar. She summoned him just today. Bet cha' it's the first time anyone's summoned a human, let alone a commoner." The red haired one spoke to the guy while he nodded dumbly. No one had actually tried to stop Sasuke from leaving yet, and he had actually passed some other kids his age in the hall before he had reached here. That made him think that maybe this was just a school for nobles and magic and he _had_ been summoned by Louise. However he didn't let his guard down just yet.

"By Zero, do you by chance mean Louise?" Sasuke asked actually curious.

"Yes we mean Louise. We call her Louise the Zero because she has Zero percent chance at doing just about anything right. That includes magic. It also includes summoning a worthless commoner. By summoning you, it just proves she's ZERO." The red head yelled Zero a little too loud.

Brief flashes of yellow, orange, and an obnoxious yell that said, "I'm gonna be Hokage one day!" flashed through Sasuke's mind. So Louise was like _him_. He sighed, turned around, and started walking back upstairs. He didn't know why he was. He just sympathized with the small pinket. That and if he left, the other kids would laugh at her. But why did he really care? He didn't know. As he walked back up the stairs he felt something small bump into his chest. He looked down to see Louise there looking back up at him with anger clearly etched onto her face. He also saw blondey behind her.

"Why did you run away?" Louise yelled up to the boy.

"I didn't run away master. You said I could scout the perimeter." Louise looked up at him with confusion. When she saw Sasuke wink at her she finally understood he was doing this for her in front of Guiche and Kirche who had peeked her head around the corner.

"Oh that's right, how could I possibly forget? Sorry Guiche. I gave the order to my familiar than took a nap. When I woke up I had forgot the order I had given and found him gone. I just assumed that he ran away. Sorry." Louise apologized to Guiche again while put his nose in the air, rose in hand, and walked back upstairs.

Louise looked back at Sasuke who looked annoyed. He was not happy about saying what he said. Frankly, he had no idea why he was helping the girl. He turned his head towards her and her image changed from the pinket smiling at him to a small blond haired kid grinning at him, and then back the pinket.

Oh yeah. That's why.

Sasuke had a feeling that he wouldn't have that dream where team 7 perished. At his hands. Not that dream again for a long time.

One of the Akatsuki bases

"You think we would just let you go Sasuke? Not even in your dreams." Said a man with a swirling orange mask.

"We still have things we need you to do. Hehehehe."

And Break

Wow. Has it been that many weeks already? I'm sorry for those who waited for my next chapter. I'm also sorry for not enough action in this chapter. The fight with Guiche will be next chapter. If you noticed my little thing with Madara you know what that means? It means he's not just going to let Sasuke live peacefully. Unlike many good fanfics I know. I will be incorporating what happens to Naruto's world without Sasuke in it and what they're going to do about it. This chapter wasn't lengthy I know. But I was thinking after I get chapter 3 done I'll combine the 2nd and 3rd chapters together to make epic length chapie. I might do that with the majority of my chapters. A little spoiler warning. So if you don't like e'm don't read this next paragraph

I was thinking of having Madara tricking Kakashi into opening a dimensional opening for him to try to make Naruto bring Sasuke back but he will go their too so he can try to corrupt poor Sasuke's mind. But when Naruto get's there at about when war starts brewing in Tristan and the other countries. Naruto's also coaxed into fighting for Tristan's enemy. At about this point in the story Sasuke is Loyal to Louise because of her reminding him of his old best friend. But Naruto's on the side of Tristan's enemy looking for Sasuke there. Naruto starts becoming loyal to that country by the time they meet. So they meet on the battlefield on opposing sides. While Madara is still trying to brain wash poor Sasuke's mind. NOT YOAI

So how does that sound? Should I go a different way entirely with this story? Please review!

And how does it sound to start combining chapters to make them longer? Yes? No? I won't mix chapter 1 and 2 but I will chapter 2 and 3 where Sasuke kicks Guiche's skinny white ass.

Also if you've guessed how Sasuke access his chakra give yourself a pat on the back. You'll know next chapter. Until then.

JA NE

Spinzaku


End file.
